EL SILLÓN ROJO
by Pily-chan
Summary: AU. Levi y Hanji llevan muchos años de relación sin atreverse a dar el siguiente paso. Ella sugiere acudir a una psicoterapia sexual, Levi accede. ¿El afamado doctor Erwin Smith les ayudará a resolver sus conflictos? Descúbranlo. Rate M por contenido sexual explícito.


Hola a todos mis camaradas del grupo LeviHanji fans de FB! Este pequeño oneshot está dedicado para ustedes y todo fue por las ideas que surgieron con la imagen que fue posteada hace un par de días!

Espero les guste.

Los dejo con la lectura.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**EL SILLÓN ROJO**

Erwin Smith tenía una reconocida y bien ganada fama como el mejor sexólogo de la ciudad. Después de años de constante esfuerzo, estaba llegando a un punto en el que su trabajo era reconocido a nivel nacional. Era soltero, sin fama de mujeriego y comprometido con su profesión; la poca gente involucrada en su selecto grupo de amigos lo apreciaba profundamente.

En sus años de servicio como Terapeuta sexual ya muy poco podía sorprenderlo. Había escuchado toda clase de problemas y fantasías sexuales de sus pacientes. Varias veces incluso había rechazado a alguna dama o caballero deseoso por conocer de primera mano las habilidades de ese experto. Claro, el hecho de que el doctor Smith, a sus 40 años tuviera una altura de 1.90 y cuerpo atlético, acompañado de un rostro masculino y unos hermosos y profundos ojos azules, también influía en la atracción que hombres y mujeres sentían por él.

-Doctor, la señorita Zoe y el señor Ackerman lo esperan –habló Riko, la bella secretaria de Smith.

-Hazlos pasar, por favor.

Eso fascinaba a las personas, Erwin era un hombre gentil y con voz grata. Nunca se proclamaba superior a alguien. Sonreía lo necesario, pero jamás con dobles intenciones. El rubio se puso de pie y se alejó de su escritorio cuando vio a una peculiar pareja ingresar a su consultorio.

La castaña recogía su abundante cabellera en una coleta desenfadada, parecía llena de energía y vitalidad. Era alta (más alta que su pareja) y de complexión delgada. Los ojos eran vivaces y observaban todo con aire analítico. Esas hermosas perlas color chocolate se escondían bajo un par de anteojos cuadrados que le favorecían bastante. Sonreía. Eso le agradó a Smith; en su experiencia, era mucho más sencillo trabajar con personas dispuestas a descubrir nuevas cosas y con entusiasmo por aprender…

Pero el pelinegro, era otra cosa. Su mirada era igual de inquisitiva que la de su probable novia. No era su esposa, pues ninguno portaba argolla nupcial y no se presentaron como matrimonio, pero bien podía ser su amante; ella no usaba una sortija de compromiso. Erwin notó que el hombre frente a él también era un observador nato. Sin embargo, la diferencia entre la forma en la que miraban él y ella era abismal. Ackerman parecía querer adentrarse en el alma de las personas. Suponía que muy pocas personas podían mantener el contacto visual con él. A pesar de su baja estatura, tenía una presencia abrumadora.

Sin lugar a dudas, eran una pareja por demás particular, pero a Erwin le gustó ver lo que en pocas parejas hallaba: complicidad. Él tenía una forma única de moverse, similar a una pantera. Y esa pantera protegería a su pareja de todo. Ella a simple vista lucía descuidada, pero observándola más detenidamente, tenía la misma cautela que él, sólo que la disfrazaba con camaradería. Sin embargo, en el breve instante en el que ellos intercambiaron miradas, Erwin vio lo que siempre buscaba en las parejas que lo consultaban, amor y disposición.

-Buenos días. Soy Erwin Smith, terapeuta sexual. Por favor tomen asiento.

-¿En dónde? –Interrogó Hanji con una sonrisa-. ¿En su escritorio? ¿En el sillón?

Erwin ni siquiera pudo responder, pues fue el hombre de cabellera oscura quien lo hizo.

-Quiero el sillón.

-Bien, será allí entonces. Lo que haremos hoy será muy similar a una charla de café. Díganme sí gustan beber algo para hacer más ameno el proceso…

-¡Yo quiero café! –Comentó ella.

-Té negro para mí.

-Bien, denme un momento.

La pareja aprovechó que Smith se alejó para sonreírse y tomarse por un segundo las manos. En realidad fue ella quien inició el movimiento, y él lo aceptó de buena gana. Erwin regresó y dijo:

-Sus bebidas estarán aquí en unos minutos. Pero por favor, háblenme de ustedes. ¿Pueden presentarse, por favor.

-Quiero empezar yo. Soy Hanji Zoe, tengo 27 años, soy bióloga, tengo un doctorado en bacteriología y virología.

-¡Maravilloso! ¿En dónde trabajas, Hanji?

-Soy independiente. Eventualmente me contratan algunos laboratorios y sectores públicos para realizar investigaciones.

-En cualquier jodida parte del mundo… -intervino su pareja con un tono mordaz. Hanji lo miró con reproche e intentó soltar la mano de él, pero el pelinegro no lo permitió.

-Bien… ¿Qué hay de usted señor Ackerman?

-Mi nombre es Levi. Soy CEO de WallSoftwilde.

-¿La famosa empresa que diseña software?

-Sí.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-31.

-Asombroso para alguien tan joven. ¿Viajas mucho?

-Todo el jodido tiempo… -intervino Hanji mirando a su pareja con cierto reproche. Levi se hizo el desentendido.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué tipo de relación llevan?

-Somos novios… -contestó Hanji.

-Estamos comprometidos –añadió Levi mientras la observaba con recelo y marcando cada palabra.

-Sí, bueno, eso. Somos novios desde hace 10 años y ahora estamos comprometidos.

-¿Han fijado la fecha de la boda?

-Si esta mujer dejara de viajar, incluso ya estaríamos casados.

-Si este hombre no trabajara 25 horas al día, quizá lo habríamos hecho…

Primer conflicto detectado: INCOMPATIBILIDAD DE HORARIOS.

-Bien, eso lo veremos con detenimiento más adelante. 10 años de relación es mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo se conocieron?

La tensión entre ambos desapareció al momento. Erwin podía darse cuenta que compartían un grato recuerdo de aquel momento. Antes de que alguno pudiera responder, la secretaria ingresó al consultorio con una charola, portando las bebidas. Luego de que cada uno tomó la suya, la sesión siguió. Extrañamente, fue Levi quien tomó la palabra, pero lo hizo a su forma, cuestionando a Smith.

-¿Crees en la reencarnación, Smith?

-Es un interesante cuestionamiento. Mi postura particular no debería ser relevante. Sin embargo, en mi propia experiencia, puedo decirles que estoy abierto a diferentes filosofías y teorías.

-Lo tomaré como un sí. Hanji y yo tenemos la certeza de que nos conocimos en otro tiempo. Antes de conocerla, me habría reído si alguien me hablase del tema, pero…

-Levi y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho, Erwin. No nos importa si alguien nos cree o no. No queremos convencer a nadie. Pero antes de verlo en persona, soñé con él. Y cuando nos vimos la primera vez… No sé, algo hizo clic en mí.

-Como podrás ver Smith, Hanji y yo somos dos personas autosuficientes. Nuestra relación no es co-dependiente, pero antes de conocerla, jamás creí que otro ser humano pudiera… completarte.

-Pero él lo hace. Él es… no sé si la mitad que me faltaba o… mi alma gemela, como algunos lo llaman. Sólo sé que no hay nadie más para mí que él…

-Y ella es mía.

Erwin sintió un estremecimiento en su ser. Creyó que nada podía sorprenderlo, pero en realidad, escucharlos hablar así, hizo que su pulso se acelerara. En sus veinte años de experiencia, nunca había sido partícipe de una comunión como la de ellos. Por extraño que pareciera, en realidad les creía. Él sabía que los sueños no eran ninguna fuente confiable. Los sueños son una mezcla indiscriminada de eventos capturados en vigilia y mezclados al antojo con hechos pasados, a veces atribuyéndolos al futuro. Pero al ver a ese par, Erwin Smith simplemente tuvo la sensación de haber sido testigo de ese amor en algún momento.

Se reacomodó en su silla intentando despejarse de esos pensamientos. Su profesionalismo estaba ante todo, y no podía mezclarse en la vida de un par de desconocidos de buenas a primeras. Sonriendo, continuó con la entrevista.

-Me parece perfecto que ustedes tengan la certeza de que quieren estar juntos. Sin embargo, no comprendo entonces en qué puedo ayudarlos.

Hanji se sonrojó y de haber sido por ella, se hubiese sumergido en el sillón, pero lo que su cuerpo hizo fue replegarse en Levi. Él la recibió gustoso, estrechándola con su brazo izquierdo, como tratando de protegerla incluso de ella misma, pero no se abstuvo de decir:

-Esto fue tu idea, cuatro ojos.

-Ya sé… Pero…

-Recuerden por favor que antes de ingresar a la sesión, ustedes recibieron un documento legal en el que se asegura la confidencialidad total de todo lo que aquí sucede. Lo que digan entre estas cuatro paredes, aquí se quedará. Hanji, ¿quieres decirme, por favor, a qué vinieron?

-Bueno… yo… Yo le sugerí a Levi tomar una terapia sexual, en vez de una de resolución de conflictos en pareja, porque… yo… yo siempre he sido feliz con él en… en la cama, ya sabes. No… bueno, no tengo más experiencia que con él. Tenía 17 años cuando lo conocí y en poco tiempo nos hicimos novios. Yo soy feliz cuando… hacemos el amor. Jamás le he sido infiel, y sé que él tampoco a mí, pero… no sé. A veces creo que Levi puede aburrirse de mí.

-¿De dónde diablos sacas eso? –interrumpió Levi dejando caer de forma agresiva su taza sobre la mesa de centro. Él jamás cuestionó la idea de Hanji de acudir a Terapia, pero sólo porque creyó que los consejos de un experto les ayudaría a ponerle más pimienta a su relación. Él no lo necesitaba, pero quizá Hanji sí. Sin embargo, ¡lo que acababa de oír era lo más ridículo que esa mujer había dicho en su vida!- ¡Si quisiera otra en mi cama, desde hace mucho la tendría!

-¿Ves, Erwin? A eso me refiero –comentó antes de voltear a ver a su prometido-. ¡Estoy miope, pero no ciega! Sé cuántas zorras se te tiran encima como si estuvieran en celo perpetuo… Un día… Llegará el día en el que te aburras de mí. De la simple y sosa Hanji Zoe.

Levi guardó silencio. Su rostro permaneció impasible, pero para el ojo clínico de Smith, no pasó desapercibido el pequeño tic en su ceja derecha. De todas las cosas que Levi creyó escuchar en su vida, eso jamás pasó por su mente. ¿Hanji tenía problemas de autoestima? Por todos los cielos. La mujer era más lista que bella, y Dios sabía que él babeaba por su cuerpo escultural y esos ojos capaces de iluminar su día más oscuro. ¿Cómo podía creer que él si quiera miraría a otra?

-Quizá sea buena idea que le digas lo que estás pensando, Levi. Los dejaré solos. Volveré en unos treinta minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

Ackerman sólo asintió, Hanji no levantó su rostro en ningún momento. Cuando Levi escuchó que la puerta del consultorio se cerró, habló con voz grave.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas, Hanji? ¿Crees que soy tan hijo de perra como todos los demás hombres?

-No… Pero…

-¡Nadie en este jodido y podrido planeta se podría comparar contigo! Conozco el mundo entero y jamás pensé en involucrarme con otra mujer. ¡Tú eres mi mujer! ¿Lo entiendes Hanji? Soy tuyo y tú eres mía. En esa ecuación no cabe nadie más… Espera, me retracto…. –Hanji sintió que su corazón se detuvo y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, pero no dijo nada-. Me equivoqué, sí caben más, porque en un futuro, tú cargarás por nueve meses a nuestros hijos. Esa es la única vida que quiero, y sólo la deseo contigo.

Hanji no supo en qué momento lloró. En diez años de relación, Levi jamás había sido tan abierto al declarar sus sentimientos. Cierto, en el discurso no hubo ni un "Te amo", pero entendía que el sentido de propiedad que él imponía en su vínculo era más certero que firmar cualquier contrato matrimonial civil o religioso.

-¿Soportarás mis ataques de emoción al descubrir nuevas cepas virales?

-Lo he hecho en este tiempo, ¿qué más da tolerarlo otros veinte años? Porque te jubilarás a los 50, nos largaremos para que nuestros hijos hagan su vida como les plazca. Viviremos en alguna isla remota, alejados de todo…

Hanji no pudo más. Le echó los brazos al cuello y se subió en las piernas de su novio para besarlo lo más cerca posible. Levi incluso la acomodó a horcajadas y acercó a Hanji hasta que no quedó un solo milímetro de espacio entre su cuerpo…

-¿Cuánto tiempo dijo que tardaría el rubio ese? –preguntó Levi mientras besaba y succionaba el cuello de Hanji. Tenía la voz bastante enronquecida por la excitación, misma que se evidenciaba a través de la fina tela en la entrepierna de sus costosos pantalones de vestir.

-Treinta minutos –respondió Hanji en un suspiro, susurrando. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás, para permitirle a su amado recorrer toda su clavícula-. Pero… no podemos hacerlo. Debe tener equipos de audio grabando, o quizá video cámaras.

-Por suerte hoy decidiste usar vestido –comentó él mientras llegaba al escote de su mujer. Con asombrosa facilidad sacó uno de los senos de Hanji de entre los pliegues de su vestido y sostén. Un segundo después, se apoderó del pezón y comenzó a succionar con voracidad.

-¡Levi! –gritó ella, y no supo si fue ante la falta de decencia de él o por las poderosas sensaciones que recorrían su ser cuando él estimulaba sus pechos.

-No hagas demasiado ruido –censuró él con la voz baja, lo cual hacía aun más sensual el momento-. No saldré de aquí con el falo más duro que una vara. Tú me provocaste, así que te aguantas. Además, no te hagas la inocente; como si no supiera que una de tus fantasías es hacerlo en un consultorio…

-No te aproveches de la información que te di en un orgasmo… -contestó Hanji mientras sujetaba la oscura y sedosa cabellera de Levi entre sus dedos, invitándolo a que emparejara la situación con su otro pecho.

-No es aprovecharse, cuando tú ya estás mojada...

Y para dar sustento a su argumento, mientras Levi estimulaba de forma oral el seno derecho, su mano izquierda, masajeaba el otro, pero la diestra, descendió hasta adentrarse en la ropa interior de Hanji. Una vez allí, la hizo a un costado e introdujo un par de dedos, cerciorándose de que ella estuviese bien receptiva.

La espalda de Hanji se arqueó en reflejo. Levi tuvo que soltar el pecho que presionaba para sostenerla por el talle. También soltó el delicioso pezón y besó a su mujer intentando acallar sus potentes gemidos. Pero lo que no movió fueron esos dedos que incluso se adentraron más y comenzaron a bombear, intentando hacer que la mujer se corriera.

Ella sintió ese jalón en su vientre, señal inequívoca de que el final venía, pero como si Levi supiera exactamente lo que iba a suceder, deliberadamente retiró su mano y bajó el cierre de su pantalón. Con destreza movió su propia ropa interior y sacó ese exuberante y bien dotado miembro.

Hanji estuvo a punto de soltarle una palabrota por dejarla a la mitad del viaje, pero cuando abrió sus labios para replicar, él de inmediato le introdujo su firme pene de una sola estocada. Ella iba a gritar por segunda vez, pero Levi la sujetó de los cabellos y volvió a sellar esa pequeña boca con la suya.

Empujó sus caderas repetidamente, metiéndose más y más en Hanji. No le cabía duda que su mujer estaba con el líbido al cien, pues su cavidad le daba la bienvenida a su miembro con espasmos que lo aprisionaban de una forma deliciosa. Además, la sentía tan húmeda y caliente. Podía escuchar el sonido que creaba la fricción entre ellos y eso sólo lo ponía más caliente.

Hanji comenzó a sentir el orgasmo por segunda vez. Levi no la detuvo. Incluso aceleró los embistes para que ella tocara el cielo. La mejor parte de verla en pleno orgasmo y tenerla sobre él, era que podía verla desfallecer y sostenerla entre sus brazos. Se sentía poderoso cada vez que eso pasaba.

Separó su boca y al oído le dijo a su castaña:

-Cásate conmigo, Zoe…

-Soy… ya soy tu prometida, ¿recuerdas?

-No, cásate conmigo. Ya. Ahora…

-¿Dejarás de trabajar… como… obseso? –Preguntó ella entre jadeos.

-Te juro que serán sólo ocho horas al día si tú no te alejas de mí por más de dos días de vez en cuando…

-Que sean cinco días…

-Tres.

-Hecho.

Seguramente esa pequeña discusión les quitó una lápida de encima, porque de inmediato Levi tumbó a su mujer en ese sillón rojo de dos plazas y se colocó encima de ella. ¡Al carajo con las cámaras!

Penetró con fuerza y rudeza, como si quisiera que esa promesa que acabaran de hacer no sólo quedara bien grabada en sus memorias, sino en cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Hanji Zoe era suya. Suya y de nadie más. La quería en su cama todos los días del año. La quería alocada, corriendo, la quería incluso con su desorden y obsesión por la investigación. La quería así. Entera…

Hanji se estremecía y se arqueaba, era la forma en la que su cuerpo le exigía más a Levi. Él conocía el idioma a la perfección, así que subió las piernas de su amada sobre sus hombros, haciendo aún más profundas sus estocadas. Hanji gemía más y más mientras sentía como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo en medio de ese poderoso orgasmo, el cual arrastró también a su hombre.

-Te amo, cuatro ojos. Te amo tanto…

-Y yo a ti, enano. Te amo…

**o**

**O**

**o**

Veinte minutos después, luego de otro par de rounds, la pareja abrió la puerta, con el cabello sospechosamente alborotado, pero férreamente tomados de la mano. Erwin los miró y sospechó lo que sucedió adentro. El rubio sonrió mientras se aproximaba hacia ellos…

-¿Todo bien?

-Excelente –respondió Levi con una mueca ladina, similar a una sonrisa.

-¿Cancelamos la cita que quedó programada para la próxima semana?

-No. Aquí estaremos… Aun hay cosas pendientes…

-Por cierto, te esperamos mañana en nuestra casa –comentó Hanji-. Si aceptas, serás el padrino de nuestra boda.

-Así que mañana será el gran día… Será un honor estar ahí, señor y señora Ackerman…

-Oh no. Yo seguiré siendo Zoe…

-¿De qué hablas, cuatro ojos? Serás la señora Ackerman.

-¡Eso jamás! Parece nombre de anciana. Soy y seré Hanji Zoe hasta…

Levi sólo conocía una forma para silenciar la verborrea de su mujer, así que presionó su boca sobre la de ella, mientras avanzaba hasta hacer que Hanji chocara de espaldas con la puerta del consultorio. Sin más, cogió el pomo, abrió la puerta, y con un empujón metió a su prometida dentro del consultorio, entrando también él. Antes de cerrar la puerta, le dijo a Smith.

-Añade otra hora de terapia. Cóbrala como mejor te plazca.

-Levi… Ustedes eran mis últimos pacientes de hoy. Ya vamos a cerrar…

-Mejor aún. Necesitaré bastante tiempo para "hablar" con mi esposa. Déjame las llaves, mañana te las devolveré. Después de todo, serás nuestro padrino.

Erwin sabía que esa situación era por de más extraña. Nunca, con ninguna otra persona, haría eso. Pero tuvo una sensación de Deja Vu cuando lanzó las llaves en dirección al pelinegro. Claro que aprovechó para dejar en claro un par de puntos.

-La factura incluirá un nuevo sillón rojo y seguramente un escritorio…

-Descuida, de todas formas, pensaba comprarte ese sillón…

Sin intercambiar otra palabra, Levi cerró la puerta. Desde afuera no escucharon nada, pero Riko e Erwin levantaron los hombros en aparente indiferencia…

-¿Tienes algo qué hacer, Riko?

-No. No tengo planes.

-Vamos por un café y a comprarte un hermoso vestido, porque mañana iremos a una boda…

FIN…

Bueno, he aquí lo que vino a mi mente por culpa de esa imagen del sillón rojo.

Les mando muchos besos y recuerden que un review siempre me hace feliz, así que no se abstengan y escriban cuanto quieran!

Hasta pronto!

Pily-chan.


End file.
